Right Side Pain
by smscotty
Summary: (Had to rewrite. Accidentally got deleted. Please like again and comment if you did.) Sam starts to feel pain in his right side, but Sam doesn't tell Dean. When they go on a hunt and Sam gets hurt because of his side, Dean starts to worry. Dean doesn't know what is wrong with Sam, and he has to take him to the hospital. Is Dean too late? Hurt Sam and Protective, big brother Dean!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any Supernatural**

 **Sam's POV**

I woke up this morning and there was a pain in my side. Not just like a pinch pain but a punching pain. It started last night but I thought it was nothing because it was just a little pinch. It has gotten worse. It is really making me think it could be something. I'll just wait and see.

I went to the bathroom to look at my side. I pulled up my shirt in front of the mirror, but I didn't see anything. I presses down on the spot that nut and I felt like a million needles sticking into me. My legs buckled. Luckily, my hand caught the counter and I didn't fall.

"Sammy, you going to stay in that bathroom your entire life?" Dean asked sarcastically. "Come here. I think I might have found us a case."

I pull my shirt back down and walk into the room that Dean was in. When I walk in, I see Dean on his computer.

"About time," Dean said looking up when I came out. "What took you so long?"

"Nothing. I'm just still sleepy," I say and give a fake yawn.

"Fine. Come here and tell me if you think this is a case or not."

I walk over to where Dean was and he pushed the computer my way so I can see. It said that there were 5 mysterious murders in Aiken. It also said that there were no finger print that could be identified and there were no weapons from what they could tell.

"So, what do you say?" Asked Dean.

"I think that we are going on a road trip," I reply.

Then, we walked out of the motel room. We got in the '67 Impala and we started to drive to Aiken.

While we were driving my side was killing me. I tried my best to keep a straight face from the pain I was feeling, but it was really hard. Dean's extremely loud music wasn't helping either. It was giving me a head ache.

"Dean," I say, but he didn't hear me. "Dean!" I say louder and he turn to me. "Can you, please, turn the music down?" I ask kind of begging.

"Sure, Sammy," He says and reaches for the knob and turned it in the opposite direction I asked him to. I groaned as my headache got worse and I moved a certain way that made my side give me extreme pain.

 **Dean's POV**

I turned up my music and I heard ma groan. It want just his annoyed groan, but the one that showed that he was in pain. I looked at him a little concerned. I saw that he was trying to hide the pain that he was having. I sighed and reached for the knob and turned the music down.

"What's wrong?" I ask with concern in my voice.

"Nothing."

"Don't you dare lie to me! I know you."

"I'm fine! Your music is making my head hurt. That's all, okay?"

I know he is lying, but I will let it slide until after the hunt. Then, I will figure out what is wrong with Sam.

 **Sam's POV**

We finally arrive at Aiken. I don't know how I am going to hunt with my side hurting like this. My side has gotten really bad. It hurts so bad that it is starting to hurt to walk and breathe really deep breathes.

We went to the house where all of the mysterious murders happened. When we walk to the house there was stairs that you had to climb to get to the door.

I lifted my foot up slowly up one stair. I was good. I lifted my foot to go up the next stair and that was when I felt a really sharp pain that hit me in my side. I started to see black spots dance in my vision. That is when I went stumbling to the ground. Luckily, Dean saw me falling and caught me.

"SAMMY?!" Dean asked with worry in his voice. "Sammy, are you alright? Do we need to find a motel?" I looked up and I saw Dean staring at me with his big green worried and concerned eyes.

"I'm fine," I say.

"No you're not! Let's go and find us a motel. We can come back later."

"No. I can do it. Let's just get it over with."

Dean hesitated for a few moments but then he nodded. We walked to the house of the next victim and knocked on the door. A lady with long, curly blonde hair and blue eyes answered the door.

"How can I help you?" She asked.

"Hello, ma'am, my name is Agent Jefferson and this is my partner Agent Jackson." Dean said and we both pulled out our fake badges and showed then to her. We then put them back up. "We were wondering if you knew any of these people." We showed her the images of the people that were murdered.

Her face looked shocked for a second, then changed it back to her straight face.

"Nope. I never met them. I think I saw them in the paper though," the lady said.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Sally."

"Well, Sally, you know that it is against the law to lie to agents of the law. We also think that you could be next. So, you might want to tell us," Dean said.

I push Dean a little with my elbow giving him a signal that he could have been a little more sensitive to the girl's feelings.

"Please excuse my partner. He is not as sensitive with people's feelings. But, we do think that you could be in danger and we need your help, so we can keep you safe." I say to Sally.

Sally bursts into tears. She then said, "Yes, I knew them." She went into full blown sobbing.

"M-my friends would always pick on this one boy who skipped a grade because he was younger. I don't like bullying, so I didn't pick on him. W-well, they said that they would never talk to me again if I di-didn't pick on him. So, I picked on the poor kid. My exact words were 'No one likes you. Not even your parents. They think that you are a disappointment.' She then broke into another sob. "Why would I say that? I'm a terrible person."

"When did he die?" I ask.

"A week ago. We were all on our way to the movies and that is when we got the phone call. Please help me."

Me and Dean nodded and started setting up. We put a salt circle around Sally.

Dean waited upstairs for the spirt and I waited downstairs with Sally for the spirit.

It was around 9:00 pm when I saw the boy appear. I shot him whit my salt gun.

I went to run to get more supplies, but then my side went into pain. I fell on the floor. Black spots appeared in my eyes, blocking my vision. I heard Sally scream. That was when I saw the spirit in front of me glaring down at me. It used its invisible force and I flew across the room and got my head knocked against the wall. He sprinted to me and punched me in my face. I got light headed and slid into the darkness.

 **Dean's POV**

I was focused on catching the spirit when I heard screaming. I ran down the stairs going 2 stairs at a time. What I saw made me panic. Sam was knocked out on the floor with a ghost standing over him. The ghost kicked him in his ribs. Then, the ghost grabbed a knife and got ready to stab Sam in the back. NO! Sam will not die again to stab in the back!

"SAMMY!" I took my gun and shot the ghost. I ran to Sam's side. Sam's face was bleeding. I picked up Sam in my arms and I felt that he back of his head and found warm blood oozing threw my fingers. I felt a knot forming on the back of his head. I ran my hand over where the ghost kicked Sam and I felt a rib broken. I need to get him to the motel and fix him.

"Do you have anything the spirit might be linked to?" I ask Sally desperately.

"What?"

"Just answer my question!" I yell because Sam really needs my help.

"He… um… he wrote me a goodbye letter before the incident. Does that count?"

"YES! Where is it?"

"Upstairs in my room. It's under my bed."

I ran upstirs and grabbed the letter. I ran back downstairs and started the salt and burn. The spirit appeared again right when I dropped he match on the letter. I hears the spirit scream and get caught on fire.

I ran over to Sam and checked his breathing and heart rate. I let out a sigh of relief when I felt a slow heart beat and low breathing, but he was alive. I put his arm over my shoulder and my other arm around his waist. I then picked Sammy off the ground and went to put him in the car.

"WAIT!" Sally stopped me. "Is the ghost gone?"

"YES! You're safe! Bye, now!" I yell frustrated. I had my own problems to deal with.

I head back to the car. I put Sam in the passenger seat and I get in the driver's seat. I stroke Sam's hair while I drove to find a motel. Although, I'm not sure if I did it for him or for me. I drive as fast as I could and I stopped at the first motel I could find.

After I checked in, I ran to Sam's side of the car and opened the door and picked him out of the car.

I opened the motel door and laid Sam on the first bed. I took a wet washcloth and wiped the blood off of his face. I moved to the back of his head to see the bump formed on it. I wrapped a bandage around it and put ice on it. I also put a bandage around his ribs.

I pulled a chair beside Sam's bedside and sat there, waiting for Sam to wake up. There was a pained expression on his face as he slept and his hand was closed on his side. Why would he be holding his side? Wouldn't his head or rib be hurting? Not his side.

I was about to doze off when I heard something that made my eyes pop right open and my heart rate exhilarate. It was unmistakably Sam's scream. He was screaming in pain. Both hands holding over his side clenching his shirt so hard that his knuckles were white. I saw tears running down his face. My worry level skyrocketed.

"Sammy? Sammy, what's wrong?" I ask. Sam takes one of his hands and points to his right side. I pull up his shirt a little and press down on the spot that he says hurts. This causes Sam to scram louder in pain and tears to fall more rapidly down his face.

I didn't know how to fix this. I never dealt with this kind of thing before. Much less know what it is.

I failed. I wasn't able to protect my brother and save him from the pain and he is suffering it. I'm a terrible brother.

I picked Sam's arm up and put it over my shoulder, again. I put my other arm around his waist to keep balance and I walk as fast as I can to my baby without trying to hurt Sammy.

I am really glad that Sam mostly eats that healthy junk or I would be having a more difficult time carrying him there.

When we got there, I put him back in the passenger seat and I drive to the hospital. I called the hospital saying that we were on the way and that they need to be ready.

When I arrived 3 doctors were outside waiting. I put my baby in park and ran over to Sam's side. The doctors were getting Sam out of the passenger seat and putting him on a gurney. The doctors ran through the hospital with Sam. I was right by Sam's side of the gurney, holding his hand and whispering comforting words into his ear.

They said that they needed to do a MRI to check and see what is wrong with Sam's side. They put Sam in the machine and examined him.

"Oh, no! Look!" One of the doctors said to the others.

"What? What is it?" I ask worriedly.

They ignore me and one of the other doctors say, "We need to get him into surgery. NOW!"

"What? Surgery?!" My voice broke at the end.

Why does Sammy need surgery? What's wrong with him? Why didn't I notice?

They took Sammy out of the machine and ran with him to a different room to get him ready for surgery. I saw Sam open his eyes, looking for me. His eyes were pleading me to stay with him. I saw a doctor put a mask over his face and it caused Sam's eyes to close.

I tried to stay with Sammy, but one of the nurses stopped me.

"You have to stay here, sir," the nurse told me.

The nurse was really pretty. I probably would have flirted with her if I wasn't so worried about Sam.

"No, you don't understand! That's my little brother. He needs me!" I explain.

"Sorry, sir, but the best thing for you to do right now is waiting in the waiting room."

This lady doesn't understand that we are better together!

"No, I have to be with him." I say as I try to get past her. She kept getting in my way so I push her against the wall. These other 2 doctors come and grab my arms. I tried to fight against them.

"Sir, if you don't calm down then I'm going to have to sedate you or kick you out of the hospital." The nurse tells me. With that I calm down. I have to be wit Sam at least when he wakes up. Even if it means that I have to wait in the dumb waiting room. That is going to get boring really fast.

"Please, tell me what is wrong with my little brother." I beg desperately.

"His appendix busted and he needs to be in surgery now or he will die," The nurse says a little frustrated and a little sympathy.

My heart skipped a beat and my breath caught in my throat. Sammy couldn't die. I can't live without my little brother. He is all I have left. I can't fight monsters without him. My eyes start to burn and tears start to swim in my vision.

I walk back to the waiting room. One of the nurses hands me a form to fill out for Sam. It's a good thing that I know everything about that kid.

I went to the cafeteria and got coffee. This is going to be a really long night. But I don't care as long as Sammy lived.

It has been 5 hours and Sammy is still in surgery as far as I know. It is currently 1 o'clock in the morning No one has told me anything and I am getting impatient. I am way too nervous to sleep because Sam really could die. Sam better not leave me! He can't. My eyes start to burn… again. I am really getting tired of this. Do you see what Sammy does to me? I can't help but love the kid though.

A few minutes later a doctor I saw with Sammy came outside. He said, "Samuel Jackson?" I stood up so fast that the chair about fell over. I walk over to him.

"Is Sammy okay? Is he…?" I broke off. I couldn't ask if Sam was dead. I couldn't be too late. I also couldn't help that my voice was shaking either.

"Samuel will make a full recovery." He tells me and I sigh with relief. I'm not too late. "But, he can't be physically active for a few months," he says.

"Okay, he can do that. Thanks," I say.

So, we have to take a break from hunting. We can do that. Sam will not be happy, but I don't care. As long as he is alive and safe. He will not be hunting on my watch! I can convince him and it will be fine. Someone can feel in for us. I'm really glad that Sam is okay.

"It's my job," The doctor says with a smile. "Would you like to see Sam now?'

"Yes, please," I practically beg.

The doctor led me to an elevator and clicked the 3rd floor button. We walked to room 307.

"He is still sleeping," The doctor tells me and I nod.

I walk in the room and my chest aches at what I see. Sam is really pale and is hooked up to an IV. I pull a chair and wait for Sam to wake up.

I was trying to stay awake, but I was getting sleepy. I was dozing off and was almost asleep until I heard movement from beside me.

"Sammy? Sammy, are you awake?" I ask really hoping that he was.

I heard Sam groan and then say, "Dean?" His voice was barely able to her. It was whispered because of all the screaming in pain he did. It makes me almost cry thinking about it. I hate seeing my brother in pain.

"Yeah, Sammy, it's me. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. How do you feel?"

I look into Sam's eyes and I see that they are filled with pain and that worries me.

"My right side hurts," He tell me with pain in his voice.

"No, duh, Sammy. Your appendix busted. You should've told me that you were in pain," I tell him.

"I just didn't want you to worry about me," He tells me without looking me in the eye.

"Good job with that, Sammy. I was totally not worried when you were in surgery thinking that you might die," I say sarcastically and I see Sam frown.

"Sorry," He mumbles.

"Don't be sorry! Be careful and tell me." I say and Sam frowns bigger and he looks away from me more. I start to feel guilty.

"Sammy, look at me." I say, but he ignores me and continues to look away from me. Why does this kid have to be so stubborn? I lift his chin with my hand and makes him look at me.

"Sam, you have to tell me when you are in pain or I can't help you. It is my job as a big brother to help you and protect you. You would want me to tell you if I was in pain, right? So, will you tell me from now on?" I ask and Sam nods.

"Okay, glad we figured this out. Now, we have to take a break from hunting and you have to take it easy until you are better." I tell Sam.

"But-"Sam starts before I interrupt him.

"Sam, if you say "I'm fine to do hunting' than I am going to slap you. You are not fine! You need to get better. I can get some hunters to fill in for us. And no doing research because you will do it non-stop and bug me about it to death." I say firmly in my 'no-talking-back-to-me' voice. Sam frowns and nods.

"Good. I'm really glad you're okay, Sammy," I say smiling.

"Me too, Dean. Hey, what about Sally?"

Of course it would be Sam to worry about others when he is hurt.

"She's fine, Sam. I took care of it," I tell him. "Now, get some rest so we can get out of this hospital." Sm lays back in the bed and goes to sleep.

I am so glad that Sam is okay. I don't know what I would've done if my Sammy died. I would've been miserable and I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself. I couldn't let Sammy die on my watch! Not again. Never again! I would feel guilty. I love my little brother too much. Of course I would never actually say those exact words to him.

I have to protect him better. I mean it is my job as a big brother.

 **Please review if you like the story. Thanks!**


	2. Authors Note

**Hey, this is only a one-shot. But before I accidentally deleted this one and posted it again I did have 5 favs and 1 review. Please review. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
